Another Chance
by AShadowsKiss
Summary: Cloud get's another shot at living but there are some consequences, if he fails this time around there will be no second chances, and everything he fought for will be lost. But in the end, he might get more then he wanted and ever thought he would have.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters, nor am I gaining any kind of profit by writing and/or posting this story.  
Warnings: I suspect all the characters will be kind of OOC, sorry.  
Author's Notes: Updates will be very, very sporadic, I apologize in advance.

* * *

Seemingly without a care he leaned back against the tree. He sighed softly as he looked around him. This was his favorite spot, his hiding place. He could come here and lay back, and for a while he didn't have to pretend. A familiar presence sat down beside him and he had to stop himself from leaning against the newcomer.

"Hey Zack, long time no see." Cloud chuckled softly.

He didn't dare to look in Zack's direction; he knew the man would disappear if he did that. Out of the corner of his eye Cloud saw Zack roll his eyes though, but with a smile on his greenish face. The Lifestream did that to people; they always had a faint green glow from within. Aerith was the only one who didn't have that little problem, for she was a Cetra. It had been a long time since the last time Cloud had seen her, he wondered if she had forgotten about him.

"Cloud! No heart warming welcome for me? I'm hurt."

He couldn't stop himself, even though he knew better then to look at appearances from the Lifestream directly, he had to see her. And there she was, grinning like she always used to do, her brown hair dancing with the soft breeze. He couldn't speak, there were no words to express what he felt right now. It had been almost five months since the last time he had seen her, he'd missed her, so much. But he had to ask, had to know.

"Aerith? What? I thought… why are you here?!" Cloud instinctively reached for her, but she stepped aside, not willing to hurt him like that, again.

"We need to talk Cloud." She kneeled down beside him and let one of her ghostly hands hover above his. If he closed his eyes he could pretend she was actually holding it.

"What's wrong, Aerith? He's not… there isn't… not again, right?" Cloud bit his lip softly, even after all these years, when he was with Aerith and Zack, he felt like a little kid again. It was like he was barely fourteen again, and trying out for SOLDIER.

"No, he's not. It's nothing with the Planet, Cloud. It's something else, which worries me very much."

"What's wrong, Aerith? I'll do… please? What's wrong?" He sat up and edged closer to her. He let his own hands curl around hers, as if he was holding them.

"Relax Spike, seriously. With your freaky uptight behavior you'd even put Seph to shame."

"Oh shut up Zack, leave the kid alone! He's only a little bit fucked in the head, no big deal."

"Fucked in the head? That's puttin' it lightly, Aerith, dear. He's gone insane, I mean, he's talking with us, and we're dead babe. Very, very dead."

"Zack! Behave for once! You shouldn't listen to him, Cloud, you're not insane…"

Aerith glared at Zack for a moment before she poked her tongue out and Zack grinned widely. Without much ado he got up and walked straight through Cloud so he could kiss her. She giggled softly and Cloud couldn't bear it. He closed his eyes and for a moment he could see them again, in Aerith's church. The first time Zack had taken him down into the slums to meet his girl. He'd been nervous as hell and her reaction hadn't helped at all. The moment he entered she smacked him upside the head; according to her she only did it to make him feel comfortable. He'd felt her 'friendly' smack for three days.

"Now tell me guys, what's wrong? What do you need me to do?" Cloud opened his eyes and stared at Aerith expectantly, Zack had vanished; only some rough outlines remained.

Aerith sat up a little straighter against Zack's chest while he wrapped his arms around her a little tighter. Even though it hurt his heart, Cloud was glad to see that they had at least settled things and that they'd finally gotten together.

"The problem, Cloud, it's that… well… You're unhappy aren't you? We want to help you, but we're not sure how to."

She shot him an apologetic glance as he glared at her. This wasn't the first time this had been topic of discussion. It was part of the reason she hadn't showed herself for so long, she had been unable to face him, knowing what she forced him to go through every day. But there was also a different reason for her disappearance, one she was now very eager to discuss with Cloud, if he was willing to listen.

"I'm not unhappy, Aerith. I'm just… I don't belong here anymore. After the Remnants, there is no reason for me to stay here, but you're keeping me here Aerith…"

"What about your friends, Spike? Don't they matter to you?"

"Oh, sure they do. There's just one problem, they're all dead." He couldn't help, not really. The pain and fear just caught up with him sometimes, that's why he went here. But it often left him bitter and sarcastic and more hurtful then he intended. "I'm sorry, Zack."

"It is okay, Spike. You know it is. But what about Tifa, hmm? And Barrett, Marlene, Denzel, Yuffie, Cid, Reeve, Reno, Rude, Elena, Rufus, Nanaki and Vincent? They're not dead, and they're your friends."

"They're not Zack, really. Come on, I'm a SOLDIER remember? We don't make friends with Turks, not even with the good kind. And Rufus? Don't make me laugh; he's the new president ShinRa for crying out loud. Barrett has never been my friend and Tifa is just a girl who wants me to love her because I'm a fucking hero, hooray for me." Cloud sighed and rolled his eyes. If he'd been solid, Zack would have smacked him on the head.

"What about the rest, Spike? There're still plenty of people whom you do like. You ain't gonna miss 'em when you join us?"

"Zack! Seriously, for someone who doesn't do anything but stalking me all day, you don't know a lot about me anymore! There's only one person I'd miss, but he'd be the last to blame me for leaving… he, doesn't want to stay anymore either…"

"And that guy would be who exactly."

Cloud laughed softly and laid back down on the grass, the tree was actually starting to hurt his back. Aerith and Zack were looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to reveal who this mystery guy was so they could kick his ass. Cloud wasn't ready for the Lifestream yet, at least, they didn't think so.

"That guy, Zack, is his father. The only person, living or dead, who understands what I mean when I say I'm sick and tired of waiting for an end."

"His… father? Sephiroth's… father? As in, Valentine, Sephiroth's father?"

"I didn't know he had another one… Of course Valentine! Why? You hate him too? He's not a Turk you know, not anymore at least. After the Remnants, we talked, a lot. About Sephiroth mostly, and the Planet. He didn't want to talk about her, you know… Sephiroth's mom. So we didn't…"

"Valentine; who would have guessed? I didn't know you guys were such close friends…" Zack shrugged but Cloud could tell, by the sound of Zack's voice alone, that it was bothering him.

"You didn't know, Zack, because we're not. We just, talked, about things that happened and how things were supposed to go. It's easier to talk to him then to you, because he understands me better with those thoughts then you do. You're far too optimistic Zack, I'm not like that. I was, maybe, one day, but I'm not, not anymore. I don't understand how you can just shrug it of that you're dead. That you can forgive me, for practically killing you myself…"

Cloud sighed softly. This wasn't working, this conversation was not going the way he'd planned it, at all. He came here; to lie back, talk with Zack about the boring life in and outside of the Lifestream before leaving again to go kill some monsters or go back home, to Tifa. If the latter had been the case, he would have staid as long as possible. How many times had he already turned her down? Better yet, how long would it take before she'd finally understand and just, leave him alone?

"Spike! How many times do I have to say this?! It wasn't your fault that I died!"

"If you'd just left me behind and escaped alone nothing would have happened to you Zack, don't even try to deny it. Instead, you dragged my sorry ass along and endangered yourself! If it weren't for me Zack, you could have been married to Aerith now, you two could have had kids, but you don't, because I killed you!"

"I would have died anyhow Cloud, you know I would have! If I hadn't taken you along with me, there still would have been too many troopers for me to defeat. What difference would it have made for the outcome, if you hadn't been there? At least now, there's still someone alive who remembers me, who lives for me. Don't you see? You're not just living your own life Cloud, you're living mine too."

"Well I don't want it so take it back! Take it back Zack, please. If it weren't… if you hadn't… Without your life Zack, I would have died a long, long time ago. Probably by Hojo's hands back in the ShinRa mansion. I could actually be with you now, you know? Instead of arguing with you about whether or not I should be happy with what I've got."

"God damn it, Spike."

Zack carefully slipped away from Aerith and wrapped his arms around Cloud, almost touching him but not quite, Cloud leaned into his embrace with his eyes closed. At that moment, Zack wanted nothing more then to actually be able to hug his blond friend. He had known the kid was suffering, he wasn't blind, but he hadn't thought he was still beating himself up over that.

"That's why we're here, Cloud," Aerith's sweet voice cut through the silence, "there's something we need to discuss with you. You have to know your options. You've got three choices, and it's up to you, which one you pick. Firstly, you can tell me to go away and leave you alone and just let you live your life. In other words, not a thing will change. Secondly, you can join us, in the Lifestream. I think your favorite would be number three; as a Cetra I have the power to make changes in the time flow, no mayor changes like, deleting Sephiroth from all existence, but, I can send someone back in time, if they want to that is."

Cloud's eyes snapped open and he just stared at her, he couldn't believe it. Join the Lifestream? Go back in time? It sounded so insane but at the same time, so very, very tempting. To just go back, do it all over. He could stop Angeal from getting killed so Zack wouldn't ever have to be sad. He could kill Hojo before he was even born, so Sephiroth wouldn't grow up as a lab rat. He could, do so many things; stop so many bad things from happening that way. All he had to do, was just, go back. Let Aerith work her magic and everything would be okay, eventually.

"You're actually asking me this? I could, stop everyone from hurting, you gotta send me back Aerith!"

"Cloud, no! It doesn't work that way! Let me explain a bit okay. It's complicated, why do you think I haven't been around for nearly five months? I had to do some research.

First of all, I won't be able to send you back to far, I can put you back somewhere along in your own lifespan. I can't however, make you be reborn completely; the furthest back I can go is a month before you leave Nibelheim to join SOLDIER. It should give you some time to; awaken an old friend of ours.

Second of all, things will be exactly like how they were back then. You will still have your memories of this life, but, you won't know me. Well, you'd know me and everyone else, but no one else will recognize you. Maybe I will, but I'm not really sure…

Last; you will have to change the future! If you don't… things won't take a turn for the best. I won't actually be sending you back in time, think of it as, a different dimension. It's the same world with the same people and the same ideas, but! Sephiroth wins in that world, and it's actually a damned place. Everyone is dead on that planet at this moment. If you go back a couple of years, like you will be doing, it's the same as it was here. If you can't stop Sephiroth from going to Nibelheim, everyone will die."

"So you're basically telling me that, if I fail, I'll be dead? Don't tell me you actually think that'll stop me from saying yes. But, how will you do it, Aerith? How are you going to send me back in time and space and all that crap? You're not, risking yourself, are you?"

Aerith smiled and cocked her head to the side. She was laughing at him inside her mind and telling him not to be so stupid. She didn't dare to say it out loud though, knowing she would hurt his feeling that way.

"Some of your friends are willing to help me safe you. All seven off us will send you back with the power of the Lifestream to support you."

"Seven of you? Friends? Who, are you talking about Aerith? In the Lifestream, only mako enchanted creatures have willpower, right? I don't have five more mako enchanted friends whom died…"

"You don't? They'll be hurt if they knew you said that." Aerith giggled softly and Zack, who'd left Cloud to join her, laughed too.

"You have a week Cloud, make your decision, we'll wait for the answer…"

"See you soon Spike." Zack winked at him before he took Aerith's hand, getting ready to leave.

"No! Wait! What'll happen here if I leave?! Will it be like I never existed?!"

"No Cloud, silly, this world wouldn't become the other world just because you left. For those you leave behind, it'll be, like you killed yourself, Cloud."

"Now, we really gotta go Spike. Meet us, in a week, there where you shoved my sword in the ground, think you'll still be able to find it?"

"Always…"

With that, Zack and Aerith left; slowly returned to the Lifestream to wait for Cloud's decision, and preparing, for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters, nor am I gaining any kinf of profit by writing and/or posting this story.  
Author's Note/Warning: Cloud is OOC, everyone is actually but... Cloud's a special case in this one, you'll see why eventually..... Ow, I'm not really sure how far away Zack's sword is from Midgar so just go with the flow and ignore my stupid little mistakes!

* * *

A week went by almost too quickly; it surprised Tifa how relaxed Cloud had been ever since he got back from his 'talk' with Aerith and Zack. She wasn't sure if she could believe that, if he just hadn't gone completely insane. But, she put her faith in him and waited for him to ride it out, eventually he'd come back around and be the Cloud she knew and loved. The last time they had been in Midgar together, everyone had thought they were married. Tifa had loved it, everyone envied her, he was their hero, and he was hers alone. If only they knew he turned her down every night.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Cloud play around with Denzel, the boy had taken a great liking to Cloud, especially because of his motorcycle, Fenrir. The past week though, it was taking on some extremes, they went out 'riding' every day for hours. When they returned, Denzel's cloths would be torn and bloody, but the kid didn't have a scratch. She knew Cloud was secretly teaching him how to drive and that before they came home, he fixed the kid up with a mastered Cure. Although it worried her, she didn't mention it to either of them. Cloud was happy for now, as was Denzel, who was she to interfere?

"Tifa? I'm leaving now, I don't think… I don't know when I'll be back, so, don't wait for me okay? I'm leaving my phone here so; don't bother trying to call me."

The words were harsh but she knew he didn't mean them like that. Cloud just plainly sucked with human communication. Apparently, he could only speak with dead people without feeling uncomfortable.

"Sure, are you taking Denzel with you again?"

"No, he's staying here. He won't want to go where I'm going now." Cloud shrugged and left the room quietly. She could hear him yell for Denzel right now though, so he hadn't left, yet. Denzel came running immediately, he wanted to go out to ride with Cloud right now, he'd love to. He knew he had to finish up some homework, but that could wait.

"What is it, Cloud?"

"Denzel, kiddo, listen up, okay? You can have Fenrir, but promise me that you'll take someone with you to ride, okay? Vincent for example, he's really great with these things. If you can't reach him, ask Barrett. But don't go alone, not until you're old and good enough. Promise me, okay?"

"I… I promise, but… are you sure? Fenrir means so much to you!"

"Where I'm going I won't need a bike. Just keep her safe, okay kiddo? All three of them."

"I will… when… will you get back?"

"I don't know, it, might take a while before you see me again. Forgive me?"

"Of course!"

Cloud smiled and wrapped his arms around Denzel's small form. The kid hugged back, even though this was probably one of the first times he'd hugged Cloud. His little hands took hold of Cloud's blue sleeveless turtleneck and clenched them as tight as he could, as if he was never letting go again. For some reason he could feel that this would be the last time he ever saw Cloud alive again.

He leaned forward a little and whispered softly in Cloud's ear. "We'll miss you, Cloud, but, I promise I'll protect them."

"Thanks."

With that, Cloud pulled away and ruffled up Denzel's hair one more time before leaving. It had been a while since he'd actually used all the mako in his bloodstream, but for this time, he'd gladly fall back into an old habit. He jumped a couple of times to wake his legs up properly before he broke out in a run, all the way to Zack's sword.

It wasn't that far actually, not by SOLDIERs standards at least, the mako in his blood kept his muscles from hurting and him running out of breath. Everything would be fine, all he had to do was keep breathing in a steady rhythm, and nothing could go wrong. The Ultima Weapon bumped against his backside in a steady rhythm, reminding him why he was doing this. If he did this right, that sword would never be needed again.

Of course he was the first to arrive, but he only had to wait for barely three seconds before Aerith and Zack appeared. They seemed, nervous almost. As if they would never approve of Cloud's choice, and they had to know what it was already, how could they not? He'd never made it a secret he'd do everything to stop anything from happening to them.

"So, Spike, what are you gonna do?" Zack's voice came from behind him and he had to stop himself from turning around. He knew that this would be the last time he could see this Zack, the Zack who had saved him and had been his friend. He could only pray that the Zack in the other world would befriend him too.

"I'm going back in time Zack; I'm not letting anyone kill you again."

"I already feared you'd say that… Well, before you go, can't you at least give me a hug goodbye? I'm gonna miss you Spike…"

"I can't… touch you Zack, you know that. I'll fall straight through you." Cloud smiled sadly, still not turning around to face Zack.

"For this time Cloud, we all are in physical form, we need to be. That's the only way for us to get Lifestream energy in this world. You can touch us all."

When his mind finally registered Aerith's words he turned around, and was faced with people he never thought to meet again. It weren't just Zack and Aerith standing in front of him, Angeal and Sephiroth were there too, as were Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo. He couldn't help it, it was just his instinct getting into play; he pulled his weapon and mentally prepared himself for the blow, which was inevitably coming. Zack chuckled softly and pushed the blade down carefully. With the tip of the sword now pointing down at the floor he threw his arm around Cloud's shoulder.

"They're not going to fight you Spike, not this time. Sephiroth and his kid brothers are just here to help. Oh, did you ever get to meet Angeal? I don't remember if you did… Anyway, he was my mentor back in the day you know." Zack laughed and pulled Angeal forward. "He's here to help us too, I asked him too. You should've seen his face! He went all like 'of course I want to meet the kid who killed Sephiroth single-handily' Seph kicked his ass! Really, you should've seen them."

Angeal mock glared at Sephiroth, whom was laughing softly in the background. Cloud couldn't believe it, Sephiroth was actually laughing over something Zack said, Cloud had only heard him laugh once, and it had sounded insane. Everyone looked sane enough now though, not even Kadaj was giving of some vibe of insanity.

"You know Cloud, Kadaj and his brothers are pretty cute without Jenova in their mind. It's really funny to see how they try to mess things up at home, and Sephiroth is always the one to catch them. Even though they'll never admit it, they're pretty afraid of their big brother, especially Kadaj. They're such a cute family!"

Aerith started giggling softly even though Kadaj glared at her. He took a step forward and without a second thought Cloud has Aerith behind him and his sword ready to slice Kadaj in halve. A big but slender hand was placed on Kadaj's shoulder though and they both immediately froze. Cloud couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in question, especially when Sephiroth chuckled under his breath.

"What's going on here? Aerith? What the hell do you mean with 'brothers'? And don't go telling me I'm one of this fucked up family you're talking about."

Sephiroth and the three Remnants, his 'brothers' turned to look at both Aerith and Cloud. Obviously they knew something the blond didn't and if they kept it secret for even a second longer heads were gonna roll. He was so sick and tired of everyone keeping this from him because 'it was better he didn't know'. It would have been better for him if he hadn't known how it felt when someone peeled the skin of your chest either, but no one bothered to keep that a secret.

"No, Cloud, no! Really! You're not a part of that family, and it's not that fucked up, really, just let me explain…" Before Aerith could finish her story Sephiroth stopped her by raising a hand. Again Cloud pushed her behind him, being around these guys was definitely not good for his nerves.

"I'll explain, Aerith. It's my, family, so it's also my responsibility, it is better if he hears it from me anyway, he needs to know this, if he's going to chance the past and future."

Aerith nodded and joined Zack and Angeal a couple of meters away, they knew better then to interfere when Sephiroth prepared himself for anything. The ex-General stepped forward slowly, like a predator closing in on its prey, knowing it couldn't escape anyway. Cloud felt exactly like that, like a weakened prey, surrendering himself to the predator. Not this time though, this time he was going to fight. He raised his sword and readied himself for an attack; Sephiroth pushed the blade away, not even the slightest bit impressed.

"You may have defeated me last time, Cloud, but compared to me, you're still a mere cadet, don't forget your place…"

A mere cadet? He was no hero, he knew that, didn't even want that, but a mere cadet? A simple, weak cadet wouldn't have been able to kill the great General himself three times. A mere cadet wouldn't have been able to survive through all the shit Sephiroth threw at him. A simple fucking cadet would never even dare to think of defying his Generals order, let alone kill him!

Rage started to build itself inside of him, every single time he'd been wronged by the man in front of him, from the moment they accepted the mission to Nibelheim, 'till Sephiroth had laid dying in Cloud's arms. It built up inside of him, fueled the fire inside of him even more until he could see nothing but his enemy. The smirk on Sephiroth's lips was soon to disappear when Cloud attacked him; there was only so much he could do to stop the blond man, even as a solid appearance from the Lifestream.

Three men immediately jumped into action, both Angeal and Zack tried to take hold of Cloud and calm him down while Kadaj looked ready to rip his head of. It was a fruitless attempt from all three, Angeal and Zack were casually tossed aside, as if they weighed little more then an empty water canteen. Kadaj was pulled aside by Yazoo before he could throw himself onto Cloud's sword in an attempt to save his older brother. Sephiroth, whom even in the Lifestream carried Masamune around, defended himself easily, and prepared for an attack.

It hadn't taken long before Masamune was thrown aside, and Sephiroth was cornered, the Ultima Weapon against his defenseless and vulnerable throat.

"If I'm nothing but a mere cadet, General, sir, then why aren't I dead yet?" Cloud snarled, "If you're the best thing that ever happened to mankind, then why did you have so much trouble with killing me? Sir, General, sir, why am I still living, if I was too weak to kill you?" He couldn't stop the tears from coming, he really couldn't. Without his permission they started gathering in his eyes and trickling down his face, blurring his vision and making his body tremble with swallowed sobs. "Tell me, General, sir, why was I unable to do the one thing I really, truly wanted after Aerith died? Why didn't I die, if I'm as weak as you say I am?"

The Ultima Weapon slipped through numb fingers and fell on the ground with a soft thud. No one dared to move as Cloud slowly stepped away from Sephiroth, only to be pulled back into his embrace. Cloud could feel his inner defenses collapse around him as he leaned against the muscular chest he once drove a sword through. Tears streamed down his face as he clutched Sephiroth long leather coat tightly with his small hands. The taller man didn't look all that surprised and instead wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy.

There wasn't anyone who knew Cloud that could blame him for breaking down. He never had a change to actually grow up, one moment he was on a mission and the next he was stripped down on a metal operation table. He went from sixteen to twenty-one in one giant leap and didn't remember most of it. When he had finally realized who he truly was he didn't even have the time to mourn over all the time and friends lost, for he was almost immediately faced with the threat of Sephiroth and Meteor. After things had finally settled down and he got used to his life, the Remnants had shown up and the war started all over again.

Cloud staid safely hidden in Sephiroth's embrace, even when the tears died down and eventually dried up. Even if he had tried to move away, Sephiroth never would have let him go. He could feel six pairs of eyes burn into his back though and he knew they had questions he couldn't and wouldn't answer. He knew Zack and Aerith had heard him when he asked why he hadn't been able to die after she had, and he feared their reaction. What would they say if they knew how long he'd wanted this? The only reason he'd continued down this road, was because if he didn't Aerith would have died in vain, and Zack would have died with him. He'd promised the dark haired man to live his life and fulfill his dreams, and he would. He wouldn't let Zack die, not again, not with him.

"You know, if you two were gay for each other, you kinda could've said so sooner… I mean, it's not like we're gonna judge you or something. It's not like we actually give a damn but, it would have been nice you know, to know." Zack's voice filled the air and ripped the heavy silence apart.

"Shut up, Fair. My brother, is not, no matter how you put it, gay. Strife is just a weak little boy who needs comforting; Sephiroth is just nice enough to do so." Kadaj glared at Zack, that is, until something hit him in the head.

"Watch your tongue, Kadaj, before I rip it off. My sexual preferences are none of your business, but just so you know, I am nor gay nor straight, Kadaj. I really didn't have the time for any sort of… relationship between leading the ShinRa army and ripping the world apart." Sephiroth didn't even bother with a glare, he just stared at his little brother with his piercing look and the latter instinctively stepped back.

"Now, I promised Aerith I would explain my little family to you, Cloud. Are you willing to listen?" Cloud nodded against his chest and pushed himself a little tighter against the lean body of the other man. "Then listen carefully. As you know, Lucrecia is my mother and Valentine, your dear friend, is my father.

"Hojo injected living Jenova cells into my mothers womb, and thus into me, while she was pregnant. I can not tell you everything, especially not my father's side, for I do not even know myself. My mother gave birth to me and disappeared, while I grew up under the watchful eyes of professor Hojo and professor Gast. As you know, I was up until that point the only succeeded Jenova… experiment. You know of my history already, at least, up until the point where you killed me and won, four years ago. When I entered the Lifestream Zack, Angeal and Aerith were waiting for me, together we watched for a long time. I never would have guessed Cloud; that you would mourn for me." Sephiroth pulled the smaller man a little tighter against him, almost suffocating him.

"Jenova was still inside of me though, and it didn't take long, only two years in fact, for her to pull the remaining cells inside of me towards her, and merging them together with every other cell she could find. She shaped three men, Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo. She sent them out to kill you actually, that was all. If they had succeeded, she would force them into me again, and let me join her on her quest. The fact that Kadaj morphed into me was the last trick she had up her sleeve, she hoped you would be so frightened by facing me again; you would give Kadaj a chance to kill you. She luckily never claimed to be the brightest crayon in the box.

"You defeated Kadaj while Reno and Rude dealt with the other two, when they returned to the Lifestream and all the Geostigma was gone she had nothing left to feed herself with, she perished in a matter of days. Jenova is in fact truly and completely gone now." Sephiroth shrugged as if it was nothing, but Cloud immediately stepped away from him, as if he was burned.

"Not completely… I… I still have living cells inside of me. I never died you know, I never joined the Lifestream, not until I had already defeated her. She never had the change to… to pull them out of me… I still have them. Right now, I guess I'm her living legacy. Hojo injected me with them… back in the ShinRa mansion in Nibelheim. He… wanted to make another you."

Cloud turned his gaze to the ground and bit his lip softly. They couldn't deny that Jenova was still inside of him, he could still feel her. He could hear her scream in his mind sometimes; even if he was strong enough to ignore her, she was still there…

"Cloud…? What do you mean; she's still inside of you? I mean, she's supposed to be gone, completely… Don't tell me… don't tell me she's speaking with you… Please, Cloud?" Zack stepped forward carefully, but he seemed almost afraid to touch the blond man now.

"We're not exactly on speaking terms, Zack, so no, don't worry! I do not have full conversations with some wicked bitch in my mind, thank you very much! The fact that she's screaming at the top of her lungs twenty-four seven isn't actually something I care about anymore. You know, it seems you truly can get used to everything, especially after about nine years." Cloud spat, he didn't want to hurt his friend, but Zack's fear cut him deep. He'd fought and won, hadn't he? Why was he scared now?

"Cloud… you're, hearing her? We can't let you… into the Lifestream… with her. Or everything you did, will be for nothing, everything will start all over again!" Aerith stepped away from him, for the first time since they'd met, she actually seemed afraid of something.

"What?! So you're basically telling me now I'll never be able to die and that the plans are of for saving the future? Really, I might as well throw myself of a cliff right now, see if makes any difference, hey Zack, do you think I'll be able to shake 'em off?! Although it's not that it would work or anything! It's not like I didn't try to die like that already! You know, that damned mako shit in combination with apparently being Jenova's last living legacy really makes it fucking hard to just fucking die!"


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone stood frozen in time as they stared at Cloud, who turned away and tried to escape, tried being the keyword. Before he could register what had happened Sephiroth had, once again, pulled him into his embrace and held him tightly. He couldn't help but wonder if he was going to get killed now, by Zack's hands while he used Cloud's own weapon. Wouldn't it be ironic, if he got killed now, after everything he did for the Planet? Apparently Hojo got what he wanted anyway, another legacy for Jenova, another change to rule the world. It seemed he had finally succeeded in something; there really must be a first time for everything. Hojo had gotten what he wanted; a second Sephiroth, probably even less mentally stable then the original. Cloud snickered at the thought; he didn't think Hojo would actually mind that, if he'd still been alive that is. He probably would've given himself to the scientist too, knowing the professor; he would accidentally kill him during one of his many… experiments.

"So, what're you gonna do now? Kill me? Then what? I can't join the fucking Lifestream remember, it would be equal to just let the Planet take a course into the sun. No, actually, the sun wouldn't be able to burn away all the dead people. I guess killing me would be the worst thing ever." Cloud started giggling, the sound getting louder and louder until he sounded even more insane and hysterical then Sephiroth ever had. "Wouldn't that be nice?! Me, killing the Planet, after giving everything I had to keep it alive! Oh the irony; it's killing me! Oops! Can't have that, can we?! It's so funny! I almost died saving the world, to make sure that the Lifestream and the Planet would survive, to make sure that, that… that no one I cared about got hurt! Apparently, my death would cause more pain then anything Sephiroth and Jenova combined could've done! Really, the irony is killing me, which is really troublesome 'cause, I left my Phoenix Down at home. Didn't think I would need it, you know? Kind of thought, I was actually allowed to die. Guess I thought wrong!"

Cloud started laughing even harder, gripping his sides as they started to hurt. Before long the laughter turned into full out screams of rage as Cloud fought against the arms that held him up. Sephiroth seemed unaffected by anything Cloud did; he didn't even flinch when the blond man slammed his fist against Sephiroth's jaw. Instead he pulled Cloud even closer, hugged him just that little tighter until he broke down. Tears started to stream down Cloud's face in an apparently never ending stream and finally the young blond boy's body relaxed against Sephiroth's chest. All there was left of Cloud at this point was nothing but a boy faced with too much pain and trouble in his short life.

Neither Aerith nor Zack dared to step closer to Sephiroth and Cloud, especially not now that the young man was crying his eyes out, mostly, because of them. It was just so damn unfair, Cloud had indeed done everything in his power, and more, to save the Planet, and now it was just throwing him out. If he'd ever join the Lifestream, the living Jenova cells inside of him would surely infect it, but he couldn't live forever. Zack knew that all Cloud really wanted, even if he denied it, was to die. In Cloud's opinion, he'd done everything he could and there was nothing left to live for anymore. Even with being the optimistic he was, Zack couldn't really blame him, he'd have killed himself a long time ago, probably around the time Aerith died too.

"There has to be a way to work around this, right? Obviously, Cloud can't live forever; humans do not have the eternal life… He deserves another chance, right? Another chance to fix the mess we made… Really, it'd be more then ridiculous if the kid wouldn't be able to pass on or something like that, because we messed up big time." Angeal shrugged slowly as if he had trouble understanding it. "Because we screwed around with a space alien so many years ago we ruined a lot of lives back in the day. At least we were still able to die and stuff before everything backfired… It seems like Cloud isn't that lucky. So, there has to be a way to work this out because I've been watching over this kid after Zack died and really, even I could see he gave everything he had to save the Planet we fucked up. The Planet owns him this much, doesn't it?" Angeal stared at the Cetra girl for a long time, but she didn't react, no one did. Not even Kadaj seemed able of a quick and witty reply.

"What if his body doesn't die?" This time it was Sephiroth questioning Aerith's knowledge.

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him in surprise; she hadn't expected him to think of a way to give Cloud another chance.

"Well, in this other world you want to send him too, there already has to be another Cloud, right? He wouldn't need this body there. All he needs is his soul, which can not be infected by Jenova. She can only possess mind and body." Sephiroth looked down upon the small blond in his arms and smiled. "It would give him another chance to, like Angeal said; clean our mess, if he wants to that is."

"Even if I wouldn't want to, it's not like I have a choice. If I don't do this, if I don't accept this offer if it'd work, I'd live forever on this Planet." Cloud sniffled.

His tears were not yet dried up, but he was a lot calmer then he'd been a few seconds ago. Aerith still didn't dare to step closer to him, as if he'd infect the Lifestream through her with his tainted hands. She did push Zack forward however, to encourage him in embracing his friend once more. He listened to her and carefully pulled Cloud out of Sephiroth's arms, who staid standing right behind the young man as if to catch him if he fell.

Zack didn't understand what the hell was suddenly going on between the two of them, but he suspected it had something to do with technically being the last of your kind on the Planet. After all, that was something only those two would understand; Sephiroth had been the only human alive with living Jenova cells inside of him. Or he had been, until Hojo got his hands on Cloud that is, Zack knew he was going to beat himself up later for not knowing what the hell Hojo exactly had done to his friend.

"You know, Sephiroth's plan might actually work but, there is a chance, not a big one but still, that Jenova or anything else Hojo did to Cloud, goes with him. Besides, someone would have to watch over Cloud's body, which can not die. Even if he wouldn't join the Lifestream anymore without his soul present to guide him, if his body, well, would die… he would still kind of taint the Planet. I mean, think about it; eventually there would be nothing left of his body, the container for Jenova's cells would be ruined!

"It would give them a chance to escape and hide themselves in the Planet… Everyone here knows how Jenova's cells react to mako, they're drawn together! So, the cells would end up in the mako, which would eventually get into contact with a water source or something. If the Jenova cells leave the mako to instead travel with the water sources on this Planet… people are bound to drink that water!

"When those people would die… the cells… they would be in the Lifestream after all! Jenova cells will survive everything, you guys know that already, so if Cloud's body dies, he really will destroy everything here… I'm sorry, Cloud!" Aerith looked pained as she reached for him, but when he stepped forward she stepped back. "I can't touch you Cloud… I'm sorry… The Cetra, they won't allow it… I'm so sorry!"

"Its okay, Aerith, it is okay, really…" he smiled at her, but it looked more like a frown then anything else.

"So, who's going to watch over that fucker's body? I don't know about you guys, but I'm not planning on staying here. Nu uh, there's no fun in this place with Mother gone…" Kadaj sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. Sephiroth couldn't reach him from where he was standing, so he thought he was pretty safe with saying things like that. He hadn't anticipated the fact that Angeal could smash his brains in just as well.

"Listen to your elders, kid, especially when said elder is your older brother and just shut up for once, will you?" Angeal glared at Kadaj for a moment before turning back to listen to Aerith.

She shrugged, "I don't know… I don't have the power to give anyone here their life back to watch over him…"

"I'll watch him." A soft voice whispered from behind them.

"Damnit Spike, don't tell me you got followed without noticing." Zack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It would be pretty annoying to explain what was going on here to someone like Tifa…

"I didn't follow him. I merely felt he needed to flee from something. He always calls for me… when that happens. You have not awoken the beast within, have you?"

"Beast within… who the hell are you and what are you ranting about?"

"I'm a friend of Cloud… as are you, if I'm correct. Zack Fair, was it not? I don't think we ever got the pleasure of… meeting one another… Are you not supposed to be dead, Zack Fair? Together with your lady friend; Aerith Gainsborough and your dear friend and mentor; Angeal Hewley? Maybe, this is a meeting of the dead? I am certain of the fact that both Sephiroth and the three Remnants are dead; I was there when they died… Has Cloud finally found a way to distance himself from the Planet? It was bound to happen sooner rather then later…"

Zack shot a look at Cloud who was looking quite shocked himself, but not in a bad way really. He kind of looked like someone just told him some great news and he was still in the middle of wrapping his mind around it. And then, all of a sudden, a giant grin spread itself over Cloud's face, chasing away all the darkness and shadows their conversations had brought.

"Vincent?! What the hell?! Get your ass out of your hiding place, it's not like I can't see you anyway!" Cloud stepped forward and almost daringly spread his arms, as if he was challenging this mystery man to attack or hug him or something like it. Zack let out an exaggerated sigh, the name Vincent sounded strangely familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Do you honestly expect from me to hug you now? Don't you think, I should make, a better first impression, on my son?"

"It won't impress him anyway, so what are you waiting for?" Cloud laughed loudly.

Before Zack fully knew what was happening he had instinctively pulled Aerith against him to protect her against the raging red and black wind that suddenly danced between them, until it came to a sudden stop in front of Cloud.

"It has been too long, my friend." The voice was harder this time, but Zack immediately recognized the sound; it defiantly was the same man that had spoken moments before in a much softer tone of voice. Maybe he had done so to keep his identity hidden? Or to confuse the group of people by changing location every six seconds while keeping his voice steady.

"It has, you're really supposed to show yourself more often in Midgar you know, it wouldn't kill you to let us know you haven't died yet."

"Why are your friends here? Do you plan on joining them today? I could feel you calling for me, it has not happened again, has it?"

"Would you two knock it out?!" Zack glared at Cloud and this 'Vincent' man he was talking to. "You show up all of a sudden and start talking about some mayor thing that may or may not have happened and about Cloud maybe going with us! You know exactly who we are but, who the hell are you?! We really wouldn't mind if you could explain a little you know! We are planning on changing life on this Planet forever; we'd like to have some minor details of what we're messing with!"

Vincent turned to look at him and looked him up and down slowly, almost measuring him up and preparing for battle. "Very well, Zack Fair… It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Cloud. My name is Vincent Valentine." Vincent nodded the slightest bit before turning back to Cloud. Zack just stared at them, completely flabbergasted.

That's when it hit him; Vincent Valentine was Sephiroth's father, he had to be! Cloud had said so himself that he was close friends with the man. He really hadn't suspected that 'Vincent' the depressed mass murderer a.k.a. ex-Turk was the same man as 'Valentine' Sephiroth's birth father! He really could be so blind sometimes… Nor Sephiroth nor the Remnants seemed shocked by seeing their biological father though, and if they weren't gonna make a big deal out of this, then neither would he. But he just couldn't wait for the introductions…

"Has it happened again Cloud? It felt like it did… but I see no evidence of anything like that happening… Who stopped you?" Vincent noticed but ignored the stares as he questioned his friend; he had to know what happened.

"I'll explain later Vincent, don't worry. First, let me introduce you to everyone. I am aware of the fact that you know them, but they don't know you." Cloud smiled again and only because of that Vincent went with it. "This, is Zack Fair, you know, the man I thought I was for a while. Behind him is Aerith Gainsborough, his girlfriend, she's also a Cetra. To the left is Angeal Hewley, Zack's mentor and friend, like you said. As far as I know he went, in Zack's words, 'batshit crazy' and Zack had to kill him." Zack darted out of the way when Angeal tried to hit him before dancing back to take Aerith in his arms. Despite the fact that Vincent Valentine was a friend from Cloud, there was something about the man he did not trust, not the slightest bit. "Those three you already know, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz, in that order. They haven't changed much really. Although… whereas normal humans get older with each passing second, it seems that Kadaj gets more childish. Besides annoying, he isn't much really. Now, last but not least; Sephiroth, the legendary General and, of course, your son. Everyone, this is Vincent Valentine."

Vincent's reaction to meeting everyone and finally meeting his son sane and well, although technically dead seemed barely appropriate. He merely glanced at everyone once before turning and facing Cloud once more. He didn't seem to be the slightest bit impressed by the people surrounding him, although Zack couldn't blame him. It was pretty damn hard to impress a Turk anyway, and Vincent had been through a lot, that much he knew. It would take a whole lot for this man to feel slightly pressured by his companions.

"Your dad? You actually have a dad?" Kadaj snickered as he looked at Sephiroth; the latter just raised an eyebrow and smirked slowly.

"You're my little brother, Kadaj… You're made out of my DNA, what does that tell you?"

"Oh my God… that means, I have a dad, doesn't it? That means, I'm not… I'm not Mother! I'm not shaped to be and look like her! I have someone else inside of me! Get it out!" Kadaj eyes widened as he started screeching, Loz grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

"Relax Kadaj; it's not that big of a deal!"

"Not a… not a big deal?! Are you insane?!"

"He isn't, you are." Cloud sighed, "nice family you got there Vincent. Either they're insane or they're possessed by space-aliens, or better yet; both! I'd blame someone else if I were you, pull back on the fatherhood and stuff."

Vincent ignored both the arguing siblings behind him and Cloud's comment; instead he focused his gaze on Sephiroth. Sephiroth was still smirking as he watched his siblings quarrel about the fact whether it was important or not that they had a father. Yazoo and Loz seemed to think it wasn't a big deal while Kadaj seemed convinced the world was coming to an end because of it. Sephiroth would never give him the satisfaction of knowing he was very much like their 'mother', Jenova, she had been just as dramatic.

"You do not look like her, or like me. I'm assuming it is because of the Jenova cells? I would have thought that now, with her gone, you'd become more like me, or Lucrecia. She always thought you would be like her. I guess, she was wrong."

"He's more like you in many ways Vincent. I don't know anything about Lucrecia beside the things you've told me but… Sephiroth is more like you. Both of you brood far too much, you're silent and refusing help from anyone… He's better mannered then you are though, Vincent." Cloud sighed again. "I suppose it just, runs in the family?"

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own FFVII or any of its characters.  
Author's Note: On my profile there's a link to a piece of information about this story on my LJ. It contains **SPOILERS** but I think you should read it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of characters.  
Author's Note: Somewhere this week I'm gonna upload a side story to this chapter, for anyone interested.

* * *

"No offense people, but, we really need to get down to business… We don't have all the time in the world to solve this, it has to be today!"

"Aerith… why does it have to be today? I don't… remember anything special about today. So, what are you talking about?"

"Exactly eleven years ago you were only a month away of being enrolled into the SOLDIER project. This is the best date as of yet, over a month you'll be in Midgar and you will need all the time you can get to get used to that life again before you actually enroll, besides, it's best if you wake Vincent up before you leave Nibelheim. So, we need to do this, now. Any other day might be too late."

"Then we'll begin, please tell use what we're supposed to do, Aerith. Before we left the Lifestream, you did not explain it very well to anyone of us." Sephiroth stared at the Cetra girl for a moment before fixing his gaze on Cloud once more. The blond was still standing close to him, as was Vincent, although he seemed to have calmed down a lot.

"Okay, we'll need to form a circle. Vincent, it's best if you stay away from this for now. I don't want to poison you by coming in contact with the Lifestream but…"Aerith shrugged apologetic.

"I understand, will you call for me when it is done? I'll stay close so I can hear you." Vincent stepped closer to Cloud after he saw Aerith's nod and smiled at his friend. "That we may meet again, Cloud, in better circumstances this time. Be well my friend, we'll miss you." Cloud smiled back at the man before pulling him in a hug. Vincent pulled away almost immediately and in a black and red haze he was gone again.

"Now, Cloud, you should stand there so we can form a circle around you. Everyone, we've got to hold hands for this, it's the easiest way for the Lifestream to transport through us. Zack, Yazoo, give me your hands. Now close your eyes and focus on the Lifestream inside of you, I'm taking it from you." Aerith glanced around the circle before locking eyes with Cloud, he smiled and nodded at her and she too let herself slip into a trance.

Slowly growing green waves were dancing just inside the circle, almost touching the edges but always pulling back just in time. They started circle around him, going left at full speed before suddenly breaking of by going right again, all the while the waves got higher and higher until Cloud could see nothing but green dancing around him. In the distance he could hear Aerith's voice telling the others what was happening and what they were supposed to do. Then the waves suddenly stopped, they crashed down to the ground and a thick stream of green continued circling him with a sickening speed. He looked up into Aerith's eyes and she smiled at him, full of confidence and he knew this was going to work. The green had pulled up tighter around him and slowly started to climb up, covering his body with a thin layer of Lifestream.

"You should say goodbye now." Aerith voice became part of the Lifestream almost and wrapped around him in a secure blanket, protecting his soul almost.

"Stay safe, Spike. Don't let me push you around so much again."

"Save the world, Cloud. Save me."

And then everything went green. Zack's and Sephiroth's voice had joined Aerith's in the secure blanket around his soul and with a little force he managed to get Vincent's voice to join them. They protected him as the green swallowed him and spit him out, wave after wave. It felt like he was torn apart limb for limb over and over again. At the same time it felt like he was taking a hot bath after a hard day's work. His life kind of flashed in front of his eyes.

He saw his mother how he'd known and remembered her; as a strong fierce woman, only slightly taller then he was and always there for him with what ever he needed. She didn't once blame him for getting picked on so much; instead she waited for him with band-aids and false promises no one could ever fulfill of freedom and hope.

He saw Zack, his savior when he had just joined the ShinRa army. The man had always cheered him up and protected him from every kind of danger. It had been Zack to give his life so Cloud could live on, and right now he could see Zack dying again.

He saw Tifa, how she had been when he was younger, and how she had been years later, in their hunt for Sephiroth. She'd grown up in some ways, but from time to time he still resented her for wanting him, merely because of what he survived.

He saw Aerith, smiling gently at him and taking his hands. She protected him also, always had. From the moment they first met to this very moment, she'd always been there for him, floating in the back of his mind as a sweet memory.

He saw Avalanche how it had been before the final battle. One by one their faces came by, smiling at him and supporting his decision. They pushed him forward and covered his back when he needed them to do so. He'd defiantly miss them.

Then he saw Sephiroth, walking through the hallways of the ShinRa headquarters with Zack beside him. The man wasn't smiling but Cloud knew, it was the closest he ever got. His eyes twinkled and the right corner of his mouth was slightly curling upwards. The hallway started to disappear and the twinkle left Sephiroth's eyes.

The man was now holding Masamune tightly in his hand with a smirk on his face but his eyes, they were empty. He started coming closer and Cloud could see himself retreat. He got younger with each step backwards, until he was barely twelve years old. Masamune had disappeared as well and Sephiroth pulled Cloud in his arms.

And then Cloud started to change, his hair fell down straight and grew until it reached his lower back. He buried his face in Sephiroth's chest but was turned around so he could stare himself in the eye. His eyes, which had been bright blue just a few seconds ago, were now as green as Sephiroth's were. The image started to twist and turn in the background and suddenly there he was again. Looking normal but with one hand on his lower stomach and an arm around Sephiroth's shoulders.

Cloud screamed.

Aerith watched as Cloud fell to his knees and screamed. She wanted to rush towards him and help him up and she knew that she wasn't the only one. Cloud's screams got louder and blood started to trickle down Cloud's chin. Aerith wasn't sure where it came from; maybe he just burst his lip or a vein popped in his throat. She wasn't worried though, not yet.

The Lifestream was now completely covering Cloud and shaping around him to keep him covered no matter what. It wouldn't be long now, and Cloud's soul would slowly be separated from his body. While Angeal, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz focused on protecting Cloud's body with the Lifestream and supporting the others, Zack, Aerith and Sephiroth focused on protecting Cloud's soul and carefully freeing it from his body because they knew him best. They knew what he went through and what he had to do. They knew his life and how hard it had been, they knew of his scars, both inside and out. Those three together knew Cloud better then Cloud knew himself and they knew which parts of his memory and soul they needed to save and protect. He would be kept safe by them, no matter what.

Slowly the green started to seep into Cloud, straight through his body into his soul. His body started to relax and straightened itself until he was standing up again. The Lifestream inside of him lifted him up until only the tip of his toes barely touched the floor. His head fell back and his back arched slowly, lifting him even higher of the ground. Slowly he started to spin circles in the circle of protection as a thin green stream left his lips and floated above him. With every bit of green that left Cloud's body, a perfect replica was built above him by the green smoke, containing his soul.

Carefully Angeal and Kadaj let Cloud's body lower to the floor while Loz and Yazoo had already joined Zack, Aerith and Sephiroth in protecting and helping Cloud's soul survive the separation. Cloud's body lay on the ground, the eyes wide open but not seeing anything. The eyes were empty, only the feint glow of mako remained.

Straight out of Aerith's heart came a string of the purest Lifestream since the existence of the Planet which wrapped itself around the green cloud that contained Cloud's soul. Slowly the Lifestream pulled Cloud's soul towards Aerith until it was floating in front of her. She smiled and gently placed a hand against the green cloud. From the inside out she could feel a slight pressure against her hand, as if Cloud was aware of her action and tried to touch her.

"It's all going to be okay Cloud, we'll meet again soon."

The Lifestream and Cloud's soul entered her and used her body as portal to the real Lifestream which flowed everywhere and easily passed the boundaries of time and space. Aerith felt Cloud pass through her, felt his regret for leaving them all behind and his excitement for getting another chance to make everything up to everyone he had hurt.

And then he was gone.

The Lifestream left the people in the circle so they were invisible to the living beings once more. Only Aerith was faintly visible, as always. Vincent joined them again the moment Zack stepped forward and took Cloud's body in his arms, there were tears in his eyes. Angeal didn't waste a second to comfort his friend and sat down beside Zack, wrapping one arm around Zack's shoulders, the others just watched.

"He'll be fine, Zack. He'll save us all because now he knows what to do. He will protect you this time around, and you won't even know it. All you have to do now is keep an eye on what remains of him, while he saves the entire Planet again, before it can be destroyed." Sephiroth smiled slightly before walking back into the Lifestream, followed by his brothers and Angeal, giving Aerith and Zack the chance to say goodbye.

"You better watch over him damned well, Vincent, or I'll come back to haunt your ass! He… he deserves this; he deserves the happiness he'll get in that other world. Maybe that way, he'll finally forgive himself." Zack sighed and kissed Cloud's forehead softly. Then Zack too, stood up and left, he wasn't even able to wait for Aerith any longer, seeing Cloud's empty body cut him deeper then he had thought it would.

Aerith turned around to face Vincent and she carefully took his hands in hers. She wasn't sure why but she was actually still half solid, a little see through probably, and not visibly to people who weren't looking, but she could still touch. Vincent looked at her expectantly, as if he knew there was more coming then anyone else had anticipated.

"I know what happens to Cloud when he calls for you, Vincent, there's no need to explain… I just hope he won't have to go through that again now. Maybe we stopped it from happening this way, we'll know in time I suppose." She let go of Vincent's hands and sighed softly as she turned back to Cloud and picked him up gently. He weighed little more then a feather now. "I have one last thing to ask of you before I go, it won't be an easy job either. Are you up for it?"

Vincent nodded and took Cloud's body from her arms. "Yes, ma'am, what is it?"

"Someone needs to tell his friends about his… crossing over. Suicide is the safest path to go with I suppose. No one would believe he got killed by a monster, not after everything he already lived through. He wasn't happy here, everyone knows that, they'll understand… eventually."

"I will pass the message on, Aerith. But you should not worry about this Planet for any longer; danger has left a long time ago. It is time for you to enjoy the paradise you've been given. Zack'll need your support as well. Cloud will be save with me, I promise."

Aerith smiled at the man in front of her, before returning to her lover. She did not envy Vincent, even if he was alive. He was burdened for ages to come for taking care of Cloud's body, he would have to see Cloud age slowly, while Cloud would never be actually there. And then there was Tifa, it was his job now to tell her about Cloud's supposed suicide. Aerith could only hope the Planet would cure this as well, over time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters.  
Author's Note: If you're interested and haven't read it yet you should read the side story for chapter 4; Telling Tifa. It's about Vincent who tells Tifa about Cloud's death.

* * *

"Cloud? Cloud, honey, are you okay?" Mrs. Strife's soft voice invaded his ears, bringing him back to his senses.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Cloud yawned and slowly reached for his mother's hand, it was real.

"Nothing's wrong sweetie, you just looked like you were having a nightmare, that's all." She smiled at him and wiped the hairs of his sweat slicked forehead. "But you seem okay now; shall I make you some breakfast, hmm? You can't join SOLDIER if you don't eat well and take care of yourself."

"Mom… I…" Cloud stared at her, at his mother. He hadn't seen her for years, better said; she'd been dead for years! But now, she was standing there, right in front of him. Fussing over him like she always used to do. Aerith had succeeded; he would be able to stop things from happening now, his mother wouldn't have to die again. Not before she was an old lady whom had lived a long and happy life.

"Mom, I… I'd really like some breakfast…"

"Well come on then, get dressed! Despite the fact that you're leaving me so soon for God knows how long, I'm not going to let you hang around the house all day. There are tons of things that need to happen, and you're the only one I can count on to fix them. You don't mind, right, Cloud?" His mother just looked at him for a moment before she smiled as he shook his head no.

"It's fine, mom, you know it is. I'll be downstairs in a few minutes, okay? I won't be long, I promise." Cloud climbed out of bed and stretched himself while his mother left the room.

Fourteen, he was fourteen again. It felt, weird, to have this body back. This small undeveloped body that lacked the muscles he was used to and the comfortable burden on his shoulder where he carried his sword. Before he left, he would need a heavy work out to loosen up his muscles and get used to being who he was right now again.

He sighed softly as he got dressed while standing in front of a mirror. All of his scars were gone, the signs of his sins, as Vincent once called them, they were all gone. The long, pale, thin scar that was supposed to run from the hollow of his throat down to less then half an inch above his bellybutton was gone. The clearest sign of Hojo's torture, of what he survived, was wiped away as if it had been nothing. He could still feel it though, where the knife went in and how it felt when it cut through skin, sinew, veins and everything else but his bones. He'd never forget the pain or the look of pure pleasure in Hojo's eyes as he cut him open, millimeter by millimeter. It had haunted him in his previous life, it would continue to haunt him in this one too, he could feel it.

Cloud slowly ran a hand up and down his right shoulder, where the most recent mark of yet another fight with Sephiroth had been. How would the Sephiroth in this world be? Even more dangerous and stronger then the one he knew so well? Or would he be kind and gentle and sweet and everything Zack had told him Sephiroth could be, before Jenova stole him away? He'd have to wait and see for himself. In about a month, that's what Aerith said anyway, he'd be in Midgar, he'd know how this Sephiroth was then. He'd meet Zack again as well, would he even want to befriend Cloud again?

He stared into his own eyes and saw what he had hoped the Lifestream could wash away too. Even though the scars were gone, the pain was still there, as was the memory of what exactly happened. It was as if all the scars were now shoved up, and hidden in his eyes, displaying more then a lifetime's worth of sorrow, anguish and fear. He was defiantly a scarred boy now, people would probably avoid him in Midgar… humans with pain in their eyes were to most lethal after all, you never knew what they survived. Zack had worried about him when they first met, had told him he looked like he was always hurting and beating himself up over something. Would Zack avoid him now? He hoped not…

"Cloud?! I thought you said you were coming?!"

Cloud cursed softly, he had kind of forgotten his promise, he had just stood there, and wondering about his life as it was now. He'd just have to wait and see hoe things would work out. But first of all he really needed to wake Vincent up from the stupid coffin he was hiding in. With a soft sigh Cloud got dressed before he carefully walked towards the kitchen. It was several kinds of weird to be walking in this house again and see all the familiar portraits on the wall. His mother smiled at him as he sat down while she sat a plate in front of him; to her surprise he actually ate everything. The years he spend in SOLDIER and on the run for ShinRa while looking for Sephiroth had defiantly taught him one thing, if nothing else, a good and proper meal was always essential if you wanted to live through a harsh day of training, fighting and running.

"Mom, I'm sorry but… I gotta go for a while okay? I'm not really sure when I'll be back, but I promise I'll be here on time for dinner." Cloud smiled apologetic in the way he remembered would get him forgiven. It worked for his mother only shrugged.

He took the dished out of her hands and finished a few small chores in the house before getting ready to leave. When his mother wasn't looking Cloud slipped a small, but extremely sharp knife in one of the pockets of his coat before he kissed his mother on the head and left with a smile on his face. She watched him go and wondered what had happened to the boy he used to be and when he grew up to be a man.

The route to the ShinRa Mansion wasn't a long one at all; the only bad thing was that he had to go straight through Nibelheim, over the market and even past Mayor Lockhart's house. He didn't exactly fear the man anymore, but he really, really didn't want to bump into Tifa right now. She'd remind him of the Tifa he left behind and the pain he'd caused by doing so. Luckily none of the Lockhart's were anywhere near Cloud as far as he could tell, but the meanest, biggest and scariest bully in the entire town was staring straight at him. Cloud knew all the moves to easily destroy the guy in less then five seconds but this body didn't, all he could do at this point was avoid the kid and pray he wouldn't come after him.

Cloud carefully avoided landing in the line of sight of the kid as he shot from wall to wall, getting closer to both the mansion and the boy. If luck could be on his side for once he'd be able to slip past the kid without him knowing, but for that to happen he needed the little brat to look away, damnit! Cloud leaned back against the wall of one of the small houses and sighed softly. He'd have to find a way to distract the boy, or face the kid head on, and thus risking a fight which would cause whole Nibelheim to know that he'd gotten stronger in one night. He'd seen the bruises on himself that morning, and he could feel his back aching where they'd probably kicked him, maybe yesterday?

He hadn't forgotten this, that every one in this town with the exception of his mother hated him and wanted him gone for no good reason at all. Of course there was the fact that he was a bastard child and thus not worthy of either schooling or any kind of medical care. And his mom… a woman with a mind of her own and not nearly enough respect for the local authorities. She knew things, she understood thing, and she even went to the University in Kalm! She was probably smarter then any one else in this hell hole, which of course, made her a dumb and ignorant woman who needed to be taught the ways of life. He was hated here, sure, he could handle that, he knew that and he was way more then used to it, but this time, he was stronger. Even if he only had a month, he'd show the fuckers to not mess with Cloud Strife! So he would meet the kid head on and squash him like a bug.

The kid didn't even notice him at first, when he stepped away from the building and casually made his way towards the exit of the town that would lead him straight too ShinRa manor. Cloud remembered this boy now; he wasn't all that smart or fast. But he was strong and he had a lot of friends and Mayor Lockhart was fond of the boy, because one day he'd make an excellent husband for his dear daughter; Tifa.

If only he could remember the kid's name… it would probably be a bad idea to ask him, or to call him kid or brat or annoying little asshole… The name had fit the kid very well, it was a typical Nibelheim region name, the kind of name you'd never find out of the mountains and if you moved to a more civilianized place you changed it, because if you didn't, you'd never hear the end of it. Dirk or Dietrich, maybe? That was it! Dietrich!

Dietrich stepped forward once he saw Cloud and grinned, showing of his yellow teeth and if you looked real close, you could see what he had for dinner, last week.

"Whatcha doin' out here, Cloudy-boy? Lookin' for trouble? Or do really want yar ass kicked?" Dietrich laughed loudly.

"Just shut up, I don't have the time to deal with you, Dietrich. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go." Cloud rolled his eyes and walked straight past the kid, who looked quite shocked.

"Who do ya think ya are?! Just 'cause ya're stupid enough to join the ShinRa army, doesn't mean ya can go and act like ya're all that." Dietrich growled at him and grabbed his arm, twisting it up high against his back and slamming his elbow in the bruise on the small of Cloud's back. At least now he was sure that Dietrich got his hands on him yesterday.

"Let. Me. Go. Dietrich. Or I'll make you regret it." Cloud sighed, it didn't even hurt what Dietrich was doing, it was more of an itch he couldn't scratch, annoying and uncomfortable, but not unbearable.

"Whatcha gonna do then, Cloudy-boy? Call for ya mommy and hope she'll threaten to shoot me as well? It would get the both of ya kicked out of this town for life. Would ya do that to her?" Dietrich snarled.

Cloud pondered for a while, this body was smaller and far less muscled then he was used to, but on the other hand, he could feel the mako in his veins. If he could unlock his own strength again, he'd have no problem with anything at all. But… it would be too suspicious if he did it like that. He needed to act simple, yet fast. Something he could handle as a fourteen year old boy who didn't have a lot of training yet.

He reached behind him, grabbed Dietrich's shirt tightly with his only free hand and kicked backwards, straight up in Dietrich's groin, whom groaned in pain and loosened the hold on Cloud's arm. Cloud tore his arm loose from Dietrich's weakened grip and grabbed his shirt with that hand as well before bending over and pulling Dietrich over his head, onto the ground. Dietrich whimpered as Cloud stepped over him, leaning slightly forward to talk to him while he was cupping his crotch with two hands and curling up in a fetus position between Cloud's legs.

"Well Dietrich, at least I warned you! Didn't you think I'd train before going of to be a part of an army?" Cloud sighed and rolled his eyes, rolling Dietrich aside with the tip of his shoe so he wasn't blocking the road anymore.

"Oh, and before you think this was a one time thing and that I just got lucky, if you ever try to lay your hands on me again, asshole, I'll chop them off, okay?"

Dietrich nodded slightly, tears running down his face in pure agony. Cloud smirked and stepped away from the boy, leaving him behind in the dirt. He'd get up soon enough, probably tell one of the other goons in town what Cloud had done and by the time he'd be getting back from the manor, they'd be waiting for him. He couldn't help but groan at that thought, one kid he could handle, if Dietrich really went and got all the other boys, all four of them, he'd be in some real trouble. Of course he could get them down and out, maybe even dead. But he'd draw to much attention right now if he defeated his life long bullies in mere minutes, plus of course, he lacked a lot of the muscle he had gotten used to.

The gates to the Mansion were, unsurprisingly, locked. Hojo probably didn't want anyone messing around with the experiments he had hidden inside, and President Shinra was scared easily enough by the threat of Wutai terrorists to allow the manor to remain locked until one of the higher ShinRa executives came by. After making sure he was completely alone Cloud easily climbed the fence and landed on the other side with a soft thud. He carefully walked up to the front doors of the Mansion and stared up, some how he had thought it'd be different in this world. That maybe the edge would be gone of being here, that he wouldn't be afraid or hurt like he was right now, again. The manor screamed Hojo at him and reminded him of tubes, green liquid, needles, blood, pain and Zack, always Zack.

Before he'd lost himself in his own mind he used to watch Zack, and listen to him while he told stories about his life and about SOLDIER or Angeal and Genesis. Zack liked to tell stories and Cloud liked to listen, it drove all the other voices away when Zack talked, and he didn't have to be afraid, even for just a little while.

Cloud sighed and pushed the memories to the back of his mind, he was here on a mission, an important one at that. He had to wake Vincent up, tell him what was going on and find a way to make sure his old friend believed in him. Zack was just a month away, then he could see the man again, talk to him and maybe Zack would hug him again, even in this world he'd like that, more then he let on.

The doors opened easily enough for him, and the smell dust, science, mako and Jenova hit him full in the face. Only then he realized, when the liquid sang in his veins and called for the hidden materia's and mako buried deep inside the Mansion, that all the mako, Hojo's tortures and the injected Sephiroth and Jenova cells, had come with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of its characters.  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry for the delay... and to make things better yet, this chapter is pretty short... Sorry!

* * *

Cloud froze in the doorway. He could hear her in his mind, her voice muttering in the back of his mind because she recognized him as one of her own. She was demanding his attention, begging for his recognition and pleading for him to save her. He wouldn't, not this time and he wouldn't let her make someone else be her puppet either. He spend one life as a mindless slave for her games, he killed people he cared about by standing back and watch them die because she was in his head, he wouldn't let her toy with him again. He could resist her now, he was stronger then he used to be and he was used to having her talking to him, it wasn't hard to block her out. But he had to find a way to make sure others wouldn't hear her, that Sephiroth wouldn't hear her.

With years of experience under his belt he blocked her voice from his mind and ignored her desperate attempts to get back in, no matter what happened he would not give in to her constant pressure. He had to find Vincent now, before it was too late. Without a doubt his friend would want to get used to living again and Cloud would have to explain a lot of things that had happened in the years Vincent had slept, but they only had a month. Time was running short, even though he'd only just arrived, there were things that needed to be done before he went back to Midgar, before he met with Sephiroth and Zack.

He needed to know what the deal was at this very moment with Angeal and Genesis and help both Sephiroth and Zack through it as much as he could. He knew things they didn't know yet and by telling them and maybe preventing them as much as possible he could maybe stop Zack from hurting or Sephiroth losing his two best friends. Genesis Rhapsodos was probably a lost case already but Angeal… there was still hope for the man, if he would realize that a monster and a SOLDIER weren't the same thing.

Cloud sighed and closed the front doors of the mansion behind him, he could only take on one task at a time and right now, this was the most important one. He needed to be careful and avoid getting attacked at all costs, he was still a child after all, and he didn't have his sword on him. Maybe he'd need the Ultima Weapon in this lifetime as well; it was a good sword after all… strong and powerful. Plus, he'd feel a whole lot better if he could wield a sword he was used to, one that actually fit his strength. Maybe he could talk Vincent in getting it for him and keeping it safe until he could actually be seen with a real sword. A cadet with a sword like that one… was suspicious. People would think he had stolen it from a SOLDIER or something; it wasn't the best way to keep a low profile at least.

Cloud carefully walked towards the main stairs, avoiding any danger at all cost. He could see a few Funny Faces floating in the left hallway; they'd attack him if they saw him that was for sure. He sighed softly, he was so not in the mood for this, at all, and he was really starting to dislike this mansion and self assigned mission. Also, why in the world did Vincent have to hide out in the freaking basement with hundreds of annoying monsters roaming the house?! Was he trying to never be found or something? Cloud sighed; again, of course Vincent didn't want to be found but damnit, he didn't have the time for this!

After waiting for about fifteen minutes the Funny Faces glided into another room and Cloud sneaked down the hallway to the bedroom with the secret passage that led to both the secret lab and Vincent's coffin. The Sahagins were easily avoided by pressing himself close to the walls and staying away from open places.

Finally he was getting somewhere, the door to the room with Vincent's felt thick and strong under his bare and still soft hands but it opened easily. The room was filled with coffins and for a moment Cloud had to pause and think which one it was, he remembered it was one on the edges and defiantly not the one in the middle but, was it the left or the right edge? Cloud crept closer to the right coffin and pressed an ear against the damaged wood, he heard soft puffs of probably air as someone or something exhaled. He grabbed the knife and kicked the lid of the coffin, immediately pointing his meager weapon towards his victim's throat.

Red eyes stared up at him and a mouth not quite used to the movement smiled.

"I've been waiting for you, Cloud."

Vincent sat up slowly and carefully climbed out of his coffin while Cloud stared at him, utterly flabbergasted. This was not the way it was supposed to go, he had been expecting an attack or to be completely ignored but not this! Vincent was just calmly getting out of his coffin and looking at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation of sorts, while it was his turn to do the explaining this time around.

"Vincent? What…?" Cloud stuttered as he lowered his arm and just stared.

"I've been waiting for you Cloud. You're here to prevent Sephiroth from going insane, aren't you? You're from the future, kind off." Vincent dusted himself of and equipped his weapons before starting to leave the room.

"How do you know all that stuff?! Vincent!"

Cloud followed the man all the way back to the main hall of the manor where Vincent suddenly stopped and turned to face him, he'd been questioned the entire way but he had refused to answer any of Cloud's questions until they were somewhere a bit more safe and comfortable.

"I know about your past Cloud, because I saw it. The past few years I spend in my coffin I've had visions and dreams of what happened in that other world, I saw you kill Sephiroth, multiple times. The Cetra girl, Aerith, contacted me through the Lifestream and showed me this, she also told me I am to help you in your quest. She made me realize that Sephiroth is my son and that the best way to earn forgiveness for my sins is to help him live."

Cloud blinked slowly and nodded, this would at the very least save him some time, now he didn't have to go explaining to Vincent what was going on. But that did make him realize that he couldn't expect Vincent to hide out forever in the mansion and wait until he was called upon by Cloud. He needed somewhere to stay, somewhere save and quiet where he could come and go as he pleased and not be stared at the entire time or recognized as a former Turk. There was only one place he could think of…

"Okay, this is what we're going to do the upcoming month. First of all, grab your bags; you're going to have to crash at my place. My mom won't care and the villagers will leave you alone if you growl at them once. Second, I need to know what you know about my life. Third, we're going to train, a lot, I need my strength back and fast. Fourth, the day before I leave for Midgar, we'll have to throw Jenova into the core of the reactor; it's the easiest way to get rid of her. Maybe the reactor will blow up but that's not that big of a deal, the town won't get hit anyway. That's about it I suppose."

Vincent frowned at him for a second before nodding, he already had everything he owned and needed on him, there was no need to go back to the coffin or the labs to pick something up. He snorted softly; everything he had owned when he went inside that coffin was probably taken away and disposed of a long, long time ago. Cloud glanced at him over his shoulder before leaving the mansion, trusting Vincent to follow him.

Surprisingly it was still early, Cloud had thought he would be away for hours while searching for and talking to Vincent and trying to convince him that he wasn't a delusional brat that had read one too many notebooks in Hojo's lab. They could make it back too his house before lunch even began and maybe even start training that afternoon already, they both needed the workout, badly.

Luckily they could sneak past most houses without even being seen and Cloud suspected Dietrich was still licking his wounds somewhere while his so called friends listened to his whines and complains. The kid would show his face again before the end of the day though, Cloud knew he would, but only if he saw him somewhere in public. No one dared to go to the Strife house, not after the way his mother had saved him from the Major's wrath after Tifa's fall from the tow bridge. She was a dangerous woman if provoked and none of the kids wanted her fury unleashed upon them.

Cloud led Vincent to the back of his house where the woods started and slowly climbed up to the top of Mount Nibel, you could hear the wolves cry if you listened carefully and if the wind was just right, Cloud remembered a time they had been his only friends. A part of him wanted to see Tifa right now, to see how she would treat him and to remind himself of what he left behind when he said yes to Aerith's proposal. He had forgotten her before, had forgotten what she was like when she was a child and he didn't want to forget again.

He loved her, yes, very much so, but not in the way she wanted to when she was older and it didn't mean he loved her as a child either. He remembered her harsh words and glares when he was still a child and he wanted to see the look on her face now, when she realized she couldn't push him around any longer. Then he remembered what he had done to Dietrich, she was probably with him now and trying to cure his badly damaged ego.

A soft cough from above him reminded Cloud of Vincent's presence as he climbed one of the trees slowly; apparently Vincent had jumped up to one of the highest branches during Cloud's inner discussion with himself. He mentally smacked himself and jumped up too, easily joining Vincent on the branch and looking out over Nibelheim, the mako flowing through his veins and making even his fourteen year old self strong.

For the first time in a long time Cloud laughed a real laugh. He was back again where it had all started and now he could save the men he cared about and protect all of his friends and the feelings of knowing they would be save wrapped around him like a warm blanket and he laughed. He laughed because he was happy, because he could live this time around and because maybe, Zack, Aerith and Sephiroth would get a life as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters, Square Enix does.  
Author's Note: I'm sooooo late!! :O Sorry!! But I'm actually kind of proud of this chapter, parts of it anyway. I'll try to get back to a schedule on uploading btw, I promise ^.^

* * *

Miss Strife wasn't stupid, she wasn't born yesterday and no one dropped her on the back of her head either. She had a set of brains and she damn well intended to use them! Her mother raised no fool and her father would have beaten the flesh of her bones at the first sight of naivety. Naïve girls got nowhere in life, that's what he always told her. They got married to dumb men, raised dumb children and lived a dumb life. He had always made sure that his girl wasn't stupid and lived her life to the fullest, until he died.

Her father never met Cloud, never knew of the mistake she made by sleeping with a man while not married to him, but she knew he had turned over in shame in his grave. She'd been ashamed when she let herself being led into a bedroom and she'd been ashamed nine months later when she gave birth to a child on her own with no one to support her. The man had left her the morning after the night they came together for the first and last time and Cloud remained unclaimed, a bastard child, born out of wedlock to a mother who didn't let a man rule her life. Nibelheim had hated her the moment she first set foot on the mountain.

But even though she'd been ashamed while giving birth to him, she was not ashamed of her son. Cloud was a gift she didn't deserve and she'd always want to protect. He was a sweet and innocent boy; he was naïve in a way not even her father could have hated him for and always willing to help anyone who asked. Cloud wouldn't hurt a fly and everyone knew it and that was the reason they took out their anger on him. She knew the boys picked on him and that the girls ignored him. She knew he had no friends and that the fact he was leaving for Midgar soon was, despite lonely for her, the best decision he'd ever make. There he could get a proper education and friends, he'd grow tall and strong and Nibelheim would regret treating him so poorly when he came back as a SOLDIER First Class and showed everyone what he was worth, especially that Lockhart girl; Tifa.

But this morning she woke up to Cloud screaming and when he opened his eyes she knew he was different, that he had grown up in a heartbeat and she'd missed it. He was still the fourteen year old boy that went to bed last night with bruises in places he didn't even know could bruise and eyes filled with tears he hoped she couldn't see; only now he was older. There was something in his eyes that showed her that he had suffered a great loss, that he'd carried the weight of the world on his shoulders on his own. And still there were tears in his eyes and an abused body for his soul to live in but she could see the happiness dancing in the glowing blue windows to his soul as he saw her and in her heart she knew that the innocence was lost but her son finally came home.

That same morning her son woke up with the eyes of an old man he brought home a man with red eyes and black hair and probably an even darker past. She gave permission for the man to stay here, believed her son's words that he wasn't dangerous, that he'd help them and that in a month she could kick them both out. She'd laughed and told him, told them both and she meant it too, that they could stay for as long as they liked and the way her boy looked at her then made her realize he knew she knew he wasn't who he used to be.

Cloud stared at his mother for a couple of moments before guiding Vincent to the spare bedroom; he'd have to talk with his mom later. He had practically heard the click in her head when she had looked at him a few moments ago and realized he wasn't who he claimed to be. Somewhere he wondered if he should be afraid that she was going to kick him out but he knew she wouldn't, he was still her son after all and even is he wasn't really her son, he looked like him and she wouldn't be able to bear the thought that she kicked her only son out into a town where everyone hated him with nowhere to go.

Vincent only looked at them both for a moment before he followed Cloud to the room he was going to live in for at least the upcoming month. It was a decent room and defiantly a lot better then an old, dirty and rotten coffin in a mansion that contained nothing but fear and bad memories. Chaos had been relatively quiet in his mind ever since the dreams started, as if he knew this was a life changing occurrence and that if they didn't help the blond not quite boy or man they could and probably would die.

"Okay, Vincent, we need to talk… please tell me what you know?" Cloud sat down on the only chair in the room, forcing Vincent to sit down on the bed, which he did slowly.

"I think I know… everything. I remember talking to a girl, Aerith, she showed me how your friend Zack died and when Tifa found you." Vincent frowned slightly before continuing on with his story, "I saw your journey around the world, trying to catch Sephiroth and I saw how Aerith died and how you met up with everyone else. I saw you battle my son… and I… I saw him die. But he came back two years later, right?" Cloud nodded faintly with a look on his face Vincent couldn't understand. "You killed him again and two years later your friends helped you come back here to stop all that from happening. I know there's a catch to this Cloud, so tell me, what will happen if you fail?"

Cloud, who had been staring at his hands for quite a while now, shot up all of a sudden and started pacing in the middle of the room, gesturing wildly with his arms but not saying a word. Vincent grabbed his arm and easily avoided the punch Cloud threw at him as automatic reaction before pulling him down on the bed. Cloud sighed softly and started massaging his temples, he opened his mouth several times as if trying to explain but nothing came out. They sat in complete silence for a while until Cloud's mother started pulling out pots and pans for lunch and Cloud shot up again, startled by the sudden noise.

"The thing is Vincent, I can't fail and I'm not going to either. Zack deserves a life, as do Aerith and Sephiroth… I'm not going to let them down, okay?" Cloud sighed again and leaned heavily against the window, the mountains were looking so peaceful now compared to how they looked like in his own time.

"No Cloud, it's not okay. Tell me, what will happen if you fail?" Vincent had to stop himself from shaking the small blond not boy standing in front of him.

"The world ends… Sephiroth goes mad, he summons Meteor and succeeds, he'll sail the fucking cosmos with this planet as his vessel and he won't even know it. Jenova will rule over Gaia until it's really dead and then she'll leave Sephiroth to die somewhere in space and go looking for a new planet to destroy. Sephiroth will know what he did before he dies and then everything is gone, the Lifestream is gone and only Sephiroth's soul will be left behind to wander aimlessly through the entire universe until the end of time. Is that enough information, Vincent? The world goes boom and everyone dies because people couldn't keep their hands of off a fucking space alien!"

Cloud slammed his fist against the desk standing in one of the corners of the room with a growl of frustration and surprisingly went straight through it. The wood splintered with a loud creak and the only thing that kept the entire thing from falling apart was the fact that Vincent had immediately sprung into action. Cloud sighed and observed his hand for a moment before putting away all the things that had previously been standing on the desk.

He considered it for a moment to just throw the entire thing out of the window and deal with it later but he couldn't, his mom already suspected something so there was no need to fuel the suspicion. He'd have to apologize and try to fix it and spend precious time on something stupid as fixing a desk he hadn't even intended to break. There was a good thing to this though, he hadn't meant to break the desk but he did, so he was stronger then he had thought he was. The training session this afternoon was going to be very interesting, maybe he'd need less training to get back to full strength then he'd originally thought.

"Cloud?! What's going on up there?!" Miss Strife's footsteps were nearing the stairs and not two seconds later Cloud heard the telltale creak of the first step of the stairs.

"It's nothing mom, really. I accidentally broke the desk in the guest room; I'll fix it either tonight or tomorrow." Cloud called out. He heard his mother stepping of the stairs with a soft sigh.

"It's okay, Cloud. That desk was old anyway so… if you and your friend could at least cut it up in some firewood today?" His mother's voice sounded soft and just the slightest bit tired.

"Mom? You ok… uhm… sure? Are you sure? I can fix this thing you know, it's not that hard."

"I'm positive Cloud, now come down and eat some lunch okay? The two of you probably have a lot to do today, don't you?"

Miss Strife didn't wait for an answer, Cloud could hear her move away form the stairs and into the kitchen. He sighed again and gestured for Vincent to follow him back to the kitchen, which he did. The three of them ate their lunch in silence and afterwards Cloud brought the dishes to the kitchen and promised his mother to wash them tonight, after dinner. She agreed and watched her son but not her real son leave with a heavy heart.

She needed to talk to him because he knew she knew he wasn't who he said he was and she wanted to know why not. She wanted to know what had happened to her son and why this older version of her son had come and how he'd done it. She feared that her boy was dead but at the same time she was happy he had grown into a man, a man that could protect himself against all kinds of enemies. Maybe he wouldn't come back home bruised and broken anymore from now on.

For a while she watched the two men, her son really wasn't a boy anymore, make their way through the backyard to the foot of the mountain and slowly upwards. She knew what they were going to do up there and that when they got back she'd have to act as if she didn't. If her son came back wounded he wouldn't come to her, not that he ever did, but this time she wasn't even allowed to leave the cotton balls and disinfectant somewhere he would find them without knowing she left them there.

The boy she'd known for the past fourteen years wasn't ever coming back, she felt that in her heart, but she'd gotten a man in the boy's place with eyes which spoke of wisdom and a heart of gold. Maybe this was who her son was supposed to be and maybe, just maybe, that thought would be enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.

* * *

Cloud and Vincent spend the better part of the day high up in the mountains, alternately fighting each other and the monsters around them. Cloud knew Vincent was holding back and it frustrated a part of him, because Vincent had never done so before, but he appreciated it as well, because he wasn't as strong as he thought he was.

The sparring matches did prove to him that he had a part of his strength at least and he could feel the rest inside of him as well, he just needed to learn how to use it again. He had a month to do so, so he figured he'd be okay if they'd practice every day for a bit. Vincent hadn't asked him yet what they were going to do from here on, but Cloud knew he wanted to know the plan only, there was no plan. Not really at least. He had some vague ideas of what he was going to do and how and maybe even when but it mainly revolved around killing Hojo, kidnapping Zack and Aerith and leaving ShinRa to die. If Zack asked him nicely he'd maybe even save Sephiroth from ShinRa's grasp as well… he could practically feel the man's hands on him every time he closed his eyes and he had to suppress a shudder.

Sephiroth was… Sephiroth was still a painful reminder of everything before and after Nibelheim, for several reasons. He was the man Cloud had always strived to be like and to get accepted by but he'd failed almost completely. After Nibelheim he didn't even remember the man as he used to be, he lived of Zack's memories and the fact that Sephiroth was trying to kill the entire world. Then Meteor came and the, what he'd thought to be, final confrontation happened; Sephiroth died in his arms and by his hands with what had been Angeal's sword sticking out of his chest to remind him of what he'd lost when he finally came back to his senses, about three seconds before his death. No, Sephiroth wasn't a good memory exactly, but Cloud could accept the fact that this Sephiroth, the real Sephiroth, deserved a chance and a life without lies, pain, Hojo, betrayal and with love and friends and kindness. And Cloud had to admit that since he was the only one who truly knew what the man had lived through he was the one to give him that, the complete acceptance for who he really was.

Evening and night came faster then he had expected and before he knew it he was lying in his own bed, staring at the ceiling. He hadn't had a chance to speak with his mother but he knew she'd pull him aside the next day to talk about what was happening. Tomorrow he had to make a plan as well, for what he was going to do the upcoming month and how he was going to save Zack, Aerith and Sephiroth, because he really owed the man that much, to give him at least a chance to live a proper life. He fell asleep still thinking about Sephiroth and in his dream silver hair and catlike eyes followed him everywhere.

He woke up the next morning with the smell of pancakes and fresh coffee in his nose and before he fully realized where he was he sat down at his mother's dining table with words tumbling out of his mouth that revealed far too much.

"Thanks Tif, you're the best."

For a moment he sat frozen staring at his mother with wide eyes while she stared right back at him; equally shocked. She was the first to move; she smiled slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it softly.

"It is okay sweetheart, I know. We'll talk about it later, right?"

"Mom… I…"

"Ssh, eat your breakfast, something tells me you will need your strength today."

"I… thanks, mom…" Cloud smiled slowly at his mother, tears burning in his eyes as she so easily accepted him in her life, even though he wasn't who he was supposed to be.

Vincent joined them moments later and when he sat down he eyed the pancakes with suspicion, as if they'd contain some kind of drug to be tested on him or to calm him down. Cloud couldn't blame him for not trusting food he didn't prepare himself but for his mother's sake he pushed a plate towards Vincent and nodded faintly, hoping he'd understand. He did and carefully he bit into the first pancake, only to shove in the rest soon after and going for seconds. Cloud snickered softly; he hadn't seen Vincent like this before but apparently it had done the man some good that Aerith showed him the future and that he wasn't to blame for what happened to Lucrecia. Plus of course, Miss Strife's pancakes were practically famous on this side of the Planet.

After breakfast Vincent and Cloud went up the mountain again to train but before they did anything of the sort, Cloud wanted to make a plan. He didn't really know how he was going to accomplish all the things he wanted and needed to do and since Vincent was going to help him anyway, they could figure out a plan together.

"The most important things we need to do right now are throw Jenova into the reactor core and train, but, then Midgar comes and how am I going to protect Sephiroth from Hojo then?" Cloud groaned and lay back down on the ground.

"I don't think you should worry about that, Sephiroth can protect himself against Hojo, what you need to worry about, if you don't want Sephiroth to fall apart, are his friendships with Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley."

"Hmm, I don't know all that much about those two though. I can faintly recall Commander Rhapsodos going M.I.A. in Wutai and coming back again only to be falling apart. I think Commander Hewley joined him? But Zack had to kill him later and that's why he had the Buster."

Vincent sighed and sat down against one of the trees while slowly ripping apart the fallen leaves with his claw. He didn't seem to be aware of how he picked up the leaves, torn them apart, threw them away and picked up a new one again even though he repeated the motion over and over again.

"I think you do know actually, you were there, kind of at least. I bet you read the reports and that Zack told you things and later, while you were imprisoned, he told everything again but more detailed, just to keep you from floating away completely."

"Aerith gave you a very detailed image of my life, didn't she? I might know, yes, but I have no idea how to access those memories, my mind, and my memories in particular, are impossible to understand."

"I suppose all you can do is try, Cloud. But you wanted a plan and here it is; the only thing you can do to help Sephiroth after we've gotten rid of Jenova is make sure he's not as mentally unstable as he was in your own time."

Cloud sighed but agreed wordlessly, he knew Vincent was right but how was he supposed to help Sephiroth with Angeal and Genesis if he barely recognized the one from the other? He'd be in a very difficult situation once he arrived in Midgar. He'd have to talk to Aerith without anyone knowing even though she was under TURK surveillance and he had to avoid Zack like the plague while helping Sephiroth one way or another and remaining anonymous. He wasn't really sure how he was going to manage all that actually. But he was going to try for their sakes and he'd give it his all, he really would.

He'd have to focus on his memories and actually dig in pretty damn deep if he wanted to reach the memories of the things Zack told him about his time in the ShinRa army and the things that happened to him. In is entire life, Zack only had had one opportunity to tell Cloud all of the turbulence in the upper ranks in ShinRa's army; when they'd been in Hojo's laboratories and tested on like lab rats. He was not, so very not looking forward to trying to remember what Zack told him, but he was going to have to.

"Fight me Vincent." Cloud said while getting up and brushing himself clean.

"Why? Don't you have a plan to make and a story to make up to cover the shine in your eyes? I know you have to train, but do you have the time for it?"

"Vincent, shut up. I'll wear colored contacts until I get my first official mako shot plus, the helm a trooper has to wear covers their eyes. Making a plan is impossible like this, I need to remember shit first and that ain't gonna happen until I find the right button to push in my mind. Besides, I want to know how my limit break is right now before I accidentally use it in training on some poor unfortunate soul…"

Vincent sighed but got up slowly none the less.

"Fine, fine, prepare yourself."

That was all the warning he gave. One moment he was stretching and the next he aimed a kick at Cloud's face, who jumped back right in time. They both pulled back and ran forward again at the exact same time, meeting each other high in the air and avoiding the other's fists and feet. They danced around in the air and on the ground for a while until one of Vincent's kicks actually hit Cloud in the back.

The sharp point of Vincent's shoe easily cut through both Cloud's shirt and skin. He gasped and fell forward on his hands and knees while choking back cries, Vincent hadn't even hit him that hard and the wound wasn't deep but his back felt like it was on fire. The burning sensation traveled from the cut to his entire back before leaking down his arms until it settled slowly in his fingertips and in two vertical lines on his back, starting high on his shoulder blade and running down to his waist. With every second the pain got worse until his skin seemed to melt and then it was over.

Cloud sat up slowly and stared at his hands, no, at his claws. His fingers had reshaped themselves so they were shorter, thicker and stronger; his nails had grown at least two inches and ended in a sharp point. On his back Cloud could feel something, something that wasn't supposed to be there, that didn't belong on a human being. One glance over his shoulder confirmed his suspicions, he had wings. They were big and seemed to be made of leather; the bones stuck out with sharp angles and seemed fragile.

Cloud knew that the wings were strong and that his claws were designed to kill because he'd had them before as well.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm late... I know, sorry! Anyway, I'll be going on vacation soon and I hope I have enough time and inspiration to write up at least another two chapters to upload A.S.A.P. Also, yes, this story will eventually be Cloud/Sephiroth.

To RandomReader99:  
Thank you for pointing out my mistakes, I've corrected the 'excess/access' thing. Thank you for reading the story despite the fact I'm making your eye twitch with the OOCness. Also, I'll definitely use the link you send me, so thank you for that as well.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'M ALIVE!!!! Ow yes baby, I'm back! I hope I can keep it up for now instead of hitting a major block on the road again... It's no fun. The chapter is kind of short, only 1929 words... D= but it's something. They're still not out of Nibelheim but next chapter they will reach Midgar, I promise! I want to be in Midgar too, that's where the fun part starts! (Sephy!!)

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of its characters, I do however, own the story.

* * *

"This, is not good…" Cloud groaned as he got up slowly.

Vincent was staring at him, only half surprised, before coming closer to inspect the damage. The wounds Clouds wings had caused had healed already but the wings themselves looked fragile and worn out. Carefully Vincent traced a bone that seemed to try to push itself through the skin with his normal hand. Cloud had to stop himself from lashing out and killing the one who dared to touch his wings, he knew it was Vincent but it was like he was going to explode from anger soon. He knew for a fact that in his previous life he changed into the monster he was now when he felt that way and in a morbid and suicidal way he could only wonder if this time around he'd actually explode in tiny pieces.

"Please don't, Vincent." Cloud sighed.

Vincent obediently stepped away from Cloud so he could stretch his wings and shake of the feeling of anger. When Cloud turned to face him, Vincent wondered for a moment if his son's eyes were like that, mako green with a sliver of blue and slit pupils.

"What happened to you, Cloud? I am aware of the fact that in your… previous life you changed into something similar as this, but you never told anyone why."

"You're not the only one Hojo put monsters in, Vincent." Cloud laughed.

"With me though, he was slightly more successful. The creature he put into me merged first with my body and then with my soul. It's similar to a Limit Break actually, when I get angry I turn into this, when I get hurt I have a Limit Break. I didn't find out about this until after I had defeated Sephiroth for the third time, after Kadaj and his brothers."

Cloud snorted softly and turned away from Vincent, his wings draped themselves around him as if they tried to shield him.

"I felt ready to explode after that battle. Everything was supposed to be okay but I couldn't… couldn't take the normalness of all that. Couldn't handle having to be a big brother or fatherly figure to Denzel, couldn't handle having to actually be with Tifa like a lover. I wanted to fight, to run, to bleed and kill and I missed him, them, so much. I left Seventh Heaven in the middle of the night once and ran all the way to the nearest forest; dawn was breaking by the time I felt safe enough to stop. I collapsed on the ground and cried my heart out before I started to get angry, I could feel it eat away everything inside of me. I hated them all then, Zack, Aerith, Sephiroth and even Tifa for forcing me to be someone I'm not. I'm not sure what happened next, one minute I was screaming in anger and the next you were holding me up while guiding me to Zack's sword. I have vague memories of tearing apart everything I came across and collapsing at your feet after you called my name but, I'm not sure. I had claws and wings then and you decided to keep an eye on me to make sure I was alright."

Cloud sighed and ran a hand through his hair before turning back to face Vincent. He looked unaffected by the story he was just told and Cloud would have been disappointed in him if he hadn't been. He turned around again to fix his gaze on the small peaceful town at the foot of the mountain and smiled. He saw smoke circling up in the sky from his mother's house and he knew she was baking her delicious apple pie just for him. He should ask her the recipe this time and give it to Aerith because she loved to bake and Zack loved everything she made.

"Cloud, are you angry right now?" Vincent asked and Cloud had to rip himself away from a memory of Aerith, proudly presenting a home made cake, the day he first met her after saving her from ShinRa.

"No, I'm not. But it was the first time I damaged something connected to my other self, so to speak, since I came here. I think it's more of a sign that he's still in my head, the wings and claws will disappear soon enough."

True enough the wings went away after five minutes, the claws hung around a little longer but slowly they transformed back into Cloud's real hands, he couldn't stop the sigh of relief from escaping. He flexed his hands a couple of times and turned around to face Vincent, who was staring at him with his arms crossed over his chest and his face buried in his collar, before attacking him without warning. They spend the rest of the day fighting and when Cloud felt his Limit Break coming he turned around and attacked a tree, he was pleased to see he could still pull of an Omnislash.

When they went back home Miss Strife was waiting for them with warm stew and, just as Cloud had predicted, a piece off apple pie for dessert. She send them both to bed almost immediately after dinner, telling them they needed their rest for the next day. When Cloud approached her and tried to talk to her she had hugged him, kissed his forehead, told him she loved him and that their time to talk would come, but not now. He could only stare at her while she cupped his cheeks in kissed his forehead again before letting him go and turning around to do the dishes. When he tried to help her she slammed him on his fingers with the wooden spoon she was holding and poked him with it until he was halfway up the stairs. Cloud smiled at her and stepped down to hug her once more before going up to bed.

That night he dreamt of Sephiroth again, not about the brainwashed Sephiroth but about the real Sephiroth. He dreamt about what he supposed was their past, soft touches and longing glances neither ever acted upon. He also dreamt about Genesis and Angeal, about how their friendship kept Sephiroth grounded and how they had shaken up his world when they left him. It was almost like a movie, this dream of his, it seemed like he was reliving all of Zack's memories of those three and combined with the newly awoken knowledge he had he could piece things together again without having to dig in his painful past of being in the labs. Cloud woke up around sunrise and smiled, Aerith had helped him regain those memories and when he finally saw her again he was going to thank her for all her help with everything. Without her he never would be able to be ready in time to go to Midgar.

Vincent was already awake and looking at him, he had a faint smile around his lips and Cloud had a suspicion that he knew already about what Aerith had done for him. Cloud got up, stretched and to Vincent's utter surprise, he hugged him.

"I remember, Vincent, I remember everything. About Genesis and his ridiculous book of poems and Angeal with his honor and Sephiroth… I had forgotten how, frightened, he used to be." Cloud turned away towards the window and wrapped his arms around himself. When he started talking again it was more to himself than to Vincent. "He was like a child, back then. Hojo hadn't taught him anything useful, about human emotions or anything. He wanted to have friends, but Angeal and Genesis were together, always. He couldn't have one without the other and Genesis wasn't particular fond of the idea of someone better then him. Angeal wouldn't ever leave Genesis side for anything and Zack… Zack belonged to Angeal as well. Sure Sephiroth and Zack became friends but, it was after, after Genesis had left and Angeal went with him, there was no one else for either of them. Until I came… Maybe that's why Sephiroth was always so distant and cold towards me, I belonged to Zack and he didn't want to take me away…" Cloud sighed softly and turned to look out the window, up the mountain in the direction of the reactor. "He's such and idiot, I adored him, I would have done anything for him, all he had to do was ask. But I'd never turn my back on Zack or on him for either of them. I wouldn't have abandoned my friends, not them, not like that."

"Cloud," Vincent called, soft enough not to wake Miss Strife but hard enough to pull Cloud back to the present, "if you have regained your memory, we should focus on your training. You still need the muscle even if you remember all the moves. There is also a certain alien we need to destroy. If you wouldn't mind, I'd love to shoot her a couple of times to make sure she is dead before we throw her down in the core."

Cloud laughed softly, he had almost forgotten that Jenova had ruined Vincent's life as well. Maybe she wasn't as big of a part in it as she was in Sephiroth's life, but if it hadn't been for Jenova, maybe, maybe Lucrecia and Vincent had still been happily together now, with their son. Cloud agreed to let Vincent shoot Jenova multiple times before dumping her in the reactor core. They got up and prepared breakfast for three and ate in silence, since Miss Strife was still sleeping, right when they were about to leave for another day spend training Miss Strife came walking down the stairs in her nightgown. Her hair was a mess, she was fumbling with the buttons on her robe and she only noticed Vincent in Cloud when she was almost bumping into the latter. Cloud smiled at her, kissed her cheek and directed her to sit at the dining table. She thanked them both and they left.

They spend the entire day training and the day after that and the day after that. Four weeks went by in a flash of training, scheming and preparing themselves. All they had to do now was throw Jenova in the reactor and pack Cloud's bags so he'd be ready to leave. Tomorrow would be the day to kill the wicked witch so they took a day of to help Miss Strife in and around the house. Cloud had also been mentally preparing himself for a conversation with his mother but she told him time and time again that they could talk later, always later. But she treated him like a son, which he technically was, while didn't have to, so he figures she was at least a bit okay with it.

When they went to bed that night Miss Strife hugged Cloud close, kissed him on both cheeks and his forehead and told him she loved him. He hugged her back and told her he loved her too, so much. Cloud dreamt of green eyes, red then black then silver hair and big, feathered wings in black and grey and white. He knew who he was dreaming about, even in his dream, and he secretly had to admit he wasn't looking forward to confronting them; Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal Hewley and Sephiroth. They were legends, the original SOLDIERs and stronger then anyone alive, he'd be toast if they decided to attack him, especially if it was a three against one battle.


End file.
